SRMTHFG! - We Always Stand By You, In Good, In Bad, Everytime
by 1CrazyFANGIRL1
Summary: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO! Monkey Team have to battle with an unusual monster... Chiro was a bit shocked, because battle that was happening was too much close to his nightmare... How will this all finish? Will Hyper Force save the Shuggazoom city or the whole battle is just a fake?
1. Is it just a nightmare?

It´s early morning. Shuggazoom and Robot Monkeys with their leader Chiro are sleeping. But suddenly, Chiro´s having sweat all over his forehead. His face seems to be really scared and there was also signs of pain. He screamed out from the sleeping and when he finally woke up, he was breathing too fast. He swept his sweat off of his head and he couldn´t fall asleep back. He was in thoughts of his terrible nightmare.

In the morning when Chiro met with his monkeys, he was still completelly in his toughts. Monkeys noticed that Chiro doesn´t feel absolutelly fine but when one of them asked Chiro about his feelings, he didn´t answer too much. There wasn´t much to do, so Chiro decided to go outside. He went to the fast-food restaurant and he ordered the hamburger. While he was eating his hamburger, the clouds over the Shuggazoom turned to grey.

The people in the streets have fallen into panic and they ran and ran without knowing where. Monkeys called Chiro: ,,Chiro... The evil power is coming to our city... We need you here. Come as fast as you can " Antauri was calling him. Chiro understood and when he looked out of the window, he realized the facts.

When he got inside the Super Robot, he transformed into his Hyper Mode. They mobilized and after saying their slogan they tried to find the real monster that caused the disaster in the city. They flew up in the sky and they noticed big blue monster with the shark teeth that are as hard as the steel. The monster wasn´t too far from them. Sooner that they started to fight, the monkey team were talking inside the Super Robot.

_**(Inside the Super Robot)**_

_**Chiro:**_ It´s just like in my nightmare...

_**Nova:**_ What do you mean?

_**Chiro:**_ I´ve seen this monster before. It was in my nightmare. I just hope our fight wasn´t finish as it was in that bad dream...

_**Antauri: **_It´s kind of really unusual creature. And the power of its is creating the sky so grey and dark. There´s really lack of the light outside. So hard to see what´s happening...

_**Gibson: **_Oh, come on, Antauri. We can light up the eyes of our Super Robot.

_**Chiro:**_ You´re right, Gibson... It´s time to face the fears.

The Super Robot flew nearer to that monster and they started to shoot their munition right to their enemy. Unfortunately the creature felt just little pain. Its turned around and whiped the Super Robot with his spiny tail. Of course, Super Robot didn´t expect that at all and it crashed into the skyscraper. The creature ran right next to them and he tried to punch their Robot. It wasn´t easy to hold the punch of the monster but few seconds later, Super Robot attacked him with the Lazatron Fury. After that Super Robot divided into 5 parts and that meant to attacked the enemy from the five directions.

_**(Inside the Super Robot)**_

_**Sparx:**_ It seems to that monster is stronger that I thought.

_**Otto:**_ But it´s not as strong as we are.

_**Chiro:**_ Monkey Team, we should take the control of the moment. It means we need to attack him like he attacked us. We need to surprise him.

_**Nova:**_ It doesn´t seem to be hard plan.

_**Antauri:**_ Yes, it isn´t, but maybe that simplicity of it... is the power we need...

_**Chiro:**_ Alright, hyper force.. let´s go!


	2. Evil just can t win

Sparx and Gibson flew up in the sky with the thunder speed, Nova, Otto and Chiro drove their vehicles right on the highway and Antauri faced the monster by face to face.

Chiro´s tank is aimed to the creature and when Chiro pushed the button, munition has shot the monster. The enemy lost the balance and it seems it´s right time to fight. Sparx with Gibson started to shoot the monster into his head and Nova with Otto is about to hit his legs. Antauri seems to be careless but he´s just waiting for the right time to use the power. In the end, Chiro decided to join back all five parts into Super Robot, because they need single power for winning this battle. With using the biggest power they have, they seemed to win the game. But it´s just a mistake.

The sky didn´t turned the grey color into other and they realized that the darkness over the Shuggazoom city was because of Skeleton King´s spacecraft. Few seconds later, Monkey Team and Chiro came out of the Super Robot because it was trapped by the monster that they thought it´s already killed. Super Robot was unable to move, so they really needed to go out and take the control on their own.

Besides that from the Skeleton King´s spacecraft came out skeleton army, Mandarin visited Shuggazoom city, too. Skeleton army surrounded monkey team and Mandarin seized Chiro.

_**(At the battles)**_

_**Antauri:**_ There´s a lot of them.

_**Gibson: **_Yes, it is. So what´s going on?

_**Sparx:**_ (he used the Magnetic fists)

_**Nova:**_ Help! (she´s caught by the skeleton and Antauri fought the skeleton to rescue her)

_**Otto: **_(he used his circles) Aaaugh. (the other skeleton caught him)

_**Nova:**_ Lady-Tomahawk..

_**Mandarin:**_ We´re seeing us again. Hopefully for the last time...

_**Chiro: **_Yes, I agree with you. This´ gonna be the last day of your life, Mandarin... Thunder Punch..

Mandarin used the power that put Chiro down. It was critical hit... But Chiro stands up and he tries to use the Lighting Kick... Unfortunately, he missed the Mandarin and he took Chiro by the leg, then he crushed him and after that he threw him into the wall of the nearest building. Chiro hit his head too much. But it still doesn´t mean the giving up. Chiro used the Power Primape because losing of his power makes him the fire in his veins and he needs to protect himself...

_**Mandarin:**_ You think your Power Primape can defeat me? It´s just waste of time kid..

_**Chiro:**_ Evil like you will never win the game... (Power Primape ran to Mandarin and he tried to punch him but Mandarin jumped up and hit Chiro from the back. Power Primape fell down...

_**Antauri:**_ Chiro!

_**Nova:**_ Boom-boom-wake up! (she destroyes the nearest skeletons and she jumped to Chiro)

Gibson, Sparx and Otto persuaded Nova and Antauri, that they will take control of skeleton´s army so they can help Chiro in a battle against Mandarin. Meanwhile, Chiro stood up from the ground and he tried to attack Mandarin again. He missed him again but Power Primape turned around and hit Mandarin right to his back. Mandarin fell to the ground but he called another skeletons for defending himself.

Mandarin heard fast move, so he looked around and he caught Nova. He didn´t wanna let her go and she was trapped. Antauri wanted to help her but Mandarin used his power again and Antauri flew far away from them...

_**Chiro:**_ Antauri... (Chiro ran to him, while Mandarin crushed Nova so much that her apparatus broke down and then Mandarin threw her away from him.)... Antauri, can you hear me?

Mandarin came to Power Primape and he started to use the power of evil to destruct Chiro´s monkey aura. Chiro used the Thunder punch again but Mandarin got more angry and he hit Chiro too hard that Power Primape disappeared. Chiro fell down to the ground because of losing his last power. Mandarin was about to hit Chiro as hardest as never before but Nova lost her nerves because one skeleton was holding her too much and she couldn´t move to help Chiro. The Shuggazoom city was lighten by Nova´s unreal anger. Her energy was too much strong, she destroyes selekton army and monster and Mandarin was shocked. He knew that now is everything over. Nova punched Mandarin and he was defeated. Nova was absolutelly raged...

After winning this fight, Mandarin flew back into his spacecraft and let Shuggazoom in shining sun. The only thing that was brighter than that star was Nova that was overheated so much that she couldn´t hold it on and she fainted. Gibson and Otto ran to Chiro and Antauri and Sparx rescued Nova.

Otto repaired Antauri damaged parts so he was like the new one monkey. When Antauri woke up from the unconsciousness, he went to help Sparx with Nova ´cause it seemed that Nova has damaged herself more than anyone else of Monkey Team. Chiro was damaged too. He lost his all power and Monkey Team had to take him and also Nova to Super Robot as fast as they could...


	3. We need a plan

When Monkey Team took Nova and Chiro into Super Robot, they had to take care of them. Nova had some burnt parts because of her unreal anger and it´s what needs to be repair in her case. Chiro had lost his power and he also has got some bruises and wounds on his body but when Gibson checked him and his state he told that Chiro will be alright. Everything what Chiro needed was some rest and bandages on his hurt parts of the body.

_**(In Chiro´s room)**_

_**Sparx:**_ How are you feeling kid?

_**Chiro:**_ I´m better. Thanks Sparx.

_**Antauri:**_ That battle was extremelly difficult. Even Nova hasn´t waken up yet.

_**Chiro: **_What? What´s happened with her?

_**Gibson: **_She´s almost exploded again. Her anger has taken too much energy from her...

_**Chiro: **_I see. I´m really sorry for Nova. She hurt herself just to save us all. I´d like to see her. (Chiro tried to stand up from the bed but he still wasn´t absolutelly fine. He was still weak after that battle. Also his wounds hurt...)

_**Antauri:**_ Take care of you, Chiro. You lost much power in that battle. You need rest just like Nova. She will be fine, don´t worry. You both need rest and sleep. So don´t lose all power again.

Chiro lay back to his bed because he felt dizzy a bit. He had bandages around his body and around his head. He closed his eyes and he was in thoughts. Everything what happened today was just like in his nightmare. Nova is damaged and he didn´t protect Monkey Team and himself as much as he supposed to do. He is feeling so bad because he still feels there´s gonna be battle like that again. Maybe it will be even worse...

_**(Inside the Super Robot)**_

_**Antauri:**_ This time we could really lose...

_**Sparx:**_ I think you overdo, Antauri. We´re super heros. We protect Shuggazoom city against the evil like Mandarin, Skeleton King or whatever. Everything what happened this time was the fact that evil power had good plan that shocked us...

_**Antauri: **_If that´s so, it means that next time it can be even worse. We need to prepare...

_**Otto: **_All I wanna do right now is having fun. I think I´ll visit some restauration ´cause I feel like I could eat a horse. See ya guys... (Otto is leaving them and he´s about to visit fast-food)

_**Sparx: **_Antauri, Nothing´s happening right now. Firstly, Nova and Chiro have to recover themselves. We can´t prepare anything without them...

_**Gibson:**_ I think Sparx´s right. The Suggazoom city was trapped in really the worst evil power this time but when they lost, it means they need time to think up some better plan. It takes some time to think something up... and for us, too...

_**Antauri: **_(He closed his eyes and he was thinking about something) Alright, monkey team... But we don´t need to get shock when something will happen from day to day... We need to be one step further than our enemy...

_**3 DAYS LATER...**_

Chiro is so much better. He´s almost recovered himself yet because he doesn´t feel tired anymore. There are just those wounds that he still has got. But they´re almost healed too. Nova woke up just yesterday. Chiro visited her as soon as he could. He was feeling so much regret for her and now when she´s already fine, he is really happy.

Today´s the day when Monkey Team was talking about the plans, how to be prepared for the next evil attack. Antauri has thought something up but Monkey Team seems to not care at all. Chiro´s the only one who´s listening to Antauri. Few minutes later, Gibson joint to Antauri´s talking and Monkey Team needed to listen...

_**Gibson:**_ Alright, Team... Antauri´s got the plan. Has got somebody some other ideas?

_**Nova:**_ Well... I just ... we don´t need a plan, do we? We don´t know, what´s going on, so how we can prepare something without knowing what´s going to happen?

_**Sparx: **_Oh, Nova. That´s why I love you, my dear... (Sparx jumped into Nova´s seat and he tried to embrace her but Nova knocked him down)

_**Antauri:**_ Nova, calm down. We don´t need to know what´s going on. We just need to improve our skills because it seemed that this battle we could really lose. It means we need to get stronger. Evil had the plan, we didn´t expect. It´s after us to make us stronger...

_**Chiro:**_ Monkey Team, Antauri knows what he´s talking about. This last fight wasn´t easy to win. Next time it needn´t to finish like that if we won´t improve our skills and power.

Monkey Team agreed with Antauri and Chiro. They´re right. Anything´s insecure in the world and also future. They need to be prepare for everything.


	4. Unexpected meeting

The rest of the day spent Monkey Team with enjoying their free time. Otto and Gibson was repairing something on the Super Robot. While Sparx was starring at Nova, she read her favorite magazine. Antauri was concentrated into his meditation and Chiro was watching his favorite television series of the Sun Riders.

Few minutes later, Chiro´s communicator started to bleep. It was Jinmay...

_**(The phone call of **__**J**__**inmay and Chiro)**_

_**Ji**__**nmay:**_ Hallo, Chiro!

_**Chiro:**_ Oh-h hi, Jinmay! How it´s going? (he said surprised a bit, because he hasn´t heard Jinmay for so long but of course his voice was full of pleasure, too.)

_**J**__**inmay:**_ I´m fine. What about you? I´m so glad to hear you. I haven´t seen you for so long. Couldn´t we meet? Um... of course if you have time...

_**Chiro:**_ Yes, we can meet. It´s good idea... so where do you wanna meet? You can come here into Super Robot and..

_**J**__**inmay:**_ Well... maybe later. Now I wanna talk just with you..

_**Chiro:**_ Um, okay... but... something´s happening? Your voice´s become some sad...

_**Ji**__**nmay:**_ I´m okay, Chiro. I just need to talk with you... Could we meet about 10 minutes at the café? I´m already here... so bye...

_**Chiro:**_ Bye... (he answered a bit worried)

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

_**Chiro: **_Monkey Team, I think I´m going for a walk. I need some air and I´m really hungry so I´m going to fast-food. See ya later, guys...

_**Otto: **_It´s great idea, Chiro! I´m going with you.. I´m hungry too.

_**Chiro:**_ Um, Otto.. I´d like to be alone for a few minutes. Could you please do it for me? I need to think about the things and so on,.. so... thank you... (Chiro told and he came out of the Super Robot.)

_**Otto:**_ Does anyone know, what´s the matter with him?

_**Nova:**_ I don´t know. He wasn´t like that all this day...

_**Sparx:**_ Yes, that´s the truth. But I think that our kid´s got a secret.

_**Antauri:**_ What do you mean?

_**Sparx: **_Well, I think Chiro´s got a date with his Jinmay,.. (Sparx turned to Nova) Oh, dear Nova, couldn´t we go for a date, too? (He smiled with confident smile and she just slapped his face...)

_**Antauri:**_ How you know that Chiro´s got a date?!

_**Sparx:**_ It was easy... Everytime he´s got a date or he´s just in love with a girl, he treat so strange... like this time... (Sparx laughed a bit)

_**(At the café)**_

_**J**__**inmay:**_ Oh, Chiro... I missed you so much. (Jinmay told and then she hugged him)

_**Chiro:**_ Alright, Jinmay... I missed you, too... um... where´s your smile? I knew that you´re sad. Can you finally tell me, what´s happening?

_**J**__**inmay:**_ It´s Skeleton King. He´s got a plan, Chiro. You need to be wary...

_**Chiro:**_ What´s the plan? How you know about it?

_**J**__**inmay:**_ I was trapped and I heard about something out there.

_**Chiro:**_ Hope that Skeleton King didn´t hurt you..

_**J**__**inmay:**_ No, I am really fine...

_**Chiro: **_... And how did you escape?

_**J**__**inmay:**_ It was at night. Skeleton King was cared about his army and he also talked to Mandarin. I used it out, transformed myself into Robot and I could escape. I didn´t spend too much time in that prison...

_**Chiro:**_ Okay.. Thanks for warning us... and have you heard some specific things he plans to do?

_**Ji**__**nmay: **_Actually no... When he talked to me, he was just laughing about it that he´s gonna destroy you and your Monkey Team... He reminded that you won the last battle but he is confident that this time, your team will lose... I am afraid of what´s going on Chiro... (Few tears left Jinmay´s face..)

_**Chiro:**_ Jinmay, don´t cry. Everything will be alright. We got a plan, too.. We´re not gonna lose. It can´t happen.

_**J**__**inmay:**_ Take care of you, Chiro...

_**Chiro:**_ Don´t worry, I do.. but I suppose we´ve also met because of we missed us. Let´s talk about other things... (Chiro said and he smiled at Jinmay with such a cute smile. He stroked her cheek and she smiled at him, too. Her eyes were glowing and she blushed, too)


	5. The time has come

At first they both enjoyed each other in a café but then Chiro came with an idea about going into the Shuggazoom park. Jinmay agreed and they both went there.

It´s the fall outside. The nature is preparing for the winter and trees are losing their leaves. The sun isn´t as hot as it uses to be and gentle wind is blowing through Jinmay´s hair so softly that Chiro is completely daydreaming about her. He´s imagining her like some fairy from his dreams of a girl of his lust.

_**J**__**inmay:**_ Are you okay, Chiro? (She laughed)

_**Chiro:**_ What? Um-m... I´m fine. Why are you asking? (Chiro felt ashamed a bit and he brushed)

_**J**__**inmay: **_... so why are you looking at me like this? (She smiled)

_**Chiro:**_ (Chiro smiled with big smile and he didn´t answer anything. He tried to be calm... After few minutes, Chiro took his self-confidence and he took Jinmay by the hand.)

_**J**__**inmay:**_ Oh, Chiro... (She smiled again) I´ve been waiting for this moment for so long...

_**Chiro:**_ Really?! Um, great. Jinmay, I need to tell you something, but there was no time to speak the mind...

_**J**__**inmay:**_ Yes, Chiro?!

_**Chiro:**_ I´ve been feeling this long. I´ve always wanted tell you that I´m in... (Suddenly Chiro´s communicator bleeped. It was Antauri..)

_**Antauri:**_ Chiro? Where are you? The time has come. The evil has broken through... We need you to come to Super Robot. Hurry up!

_**Chiro:**_ I understand. I´ll be there... (He ended the conversation and then he turned to Jinmay) I´m sorry, I need to go and protect the city. Let´s meet later, okay?

_**J**__**inmay: **_Alright, my hero. (She kissed his cheek) That´s for good luck.

_**Chiro:**_ (He brushed) Thank you... See ya soon... (He turned to Hyper Mode and used his jet-pack to get into Super Robot as fast as it was possible)

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

_**Sparx:**_ How was it going, kid?

_**Chiro:**_ Huh?!

_**Sparx:**_ I meant your date with Jinmay...

_**Antauri:**_ Sparx, we haven´t got time for solving those things right now. The city is under danger...

_**Chiro:**_ Alright, Monkey Team. Get mobilized...

_**(Inside the Super Robot)**_

_**Chiro:**_ Wow, I´ve never seen something like that before..

_**Gibson:**_ It looks like Sparx after losing nerves but in more nervous version. And it´s more froggy and disgusting than our Monkey Team member.

_**Sparx:**_ Ha Ha...How impressive mr. logical maniac.

_**Nova:**_ Guys, could you finally stop with your absolutelly useless argument? Focus on the enemies.

_**Chiro:**_ Look out! It´s coming to us... (Super Robot flew up in the sky and it´s going back shooting the munition into that red, froggy mysterious animal.) It didn´t hurt him at all... (Chiro whispered shocked)

_**Antauri:**_ We should use our powerful beam to attack that... (It was more usefull than before but suddenly the animal used his whips and Super Robot was unable to move becuase it got trapped)

_**Chiro:**_ (Chiro´s pushing the buttons) It´s all useless. The whips are too tight. Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Antauri, you need to take your vehicles and seprarate them from the Super Robot. I need to do it on my own...

_**Antauri:**_ You can´t face the monster like that. It´s more than dangerous...

_**Chiro:**_ Don´t worry. I´ve still got Power Primape...

_**Antauri:**_ Chiro...

_**Chiro:**_ Antauri, calm down. It´ll be fine.. believe me...


	6. It s not over

Chiro came out of the Super Robot and used his Power Primape but firstly, the monster aimed the abillities against Monkey Team. The creature used his long, sneaky tounge and hit Sparx´s vehicle. Of course Sparx tried to escape but the monster was faster and when it whiped with the tounge, Sparx´s tank started to route and then it crashed into the ground harshly.

The second attack was double because Nova and Otto started to attack the enemy in the same time. Nova hit the monster but immediately monster hit Nova back and also Otto with the strike. There was only Antauri and Gibson left, yet. Chiro couldn´t stand there and just watching the losing battle, so he started to attack. He used his Monkey Fu. The super, green beam overwhelmed the froggy creature and then Chiro used his Chiro Spearo that finally hurt the unusual animal. But after couple of seconds, he found out that animal is a robot. The electrical circuit got corrupted and the electricity ran through the monster so fast that Chiro didn´t catch the time to escape. Froggy robot got exploded and it caused Chiro´s crashing into the ground, The mainly part of Super Robot - Torso Tank 1 was freed but exploding hit that, too. Monkey Team came out of their vehicles and they ran to Chiro.

_**Nova:**_ You okay? (She asked worried)

_**Chiro:**_ Yes, I am fine... augh... (Chiro touched his head) Is it over?

_**Otto:**_ I don´t think so.. (He answered and he pointed at the spacecraft that was slowly landing near them... Otto faced really scared)

_**Chiro:**_ I don´t believe that... (He was amazed)

Suddenly, when the spacecraft landed on the highway in the middle of Shuggazoom city, Valeena came out.

_**Valeena: **_Hello, Monkey Team

_**Sparx:**_ Valeena...

_**Valeena: **_Right... I´ve come here to destroy you for the first and the last time, my monkey friends. (She whispered it with such a cold voice...)

_**Chiro:**_ Thunder Punch.. (But Valeena used her power and Chiro didn´t hurt her at all)

_**Gibson:**_ I´m the next...

_**Sparx:**_ I´ll help you... (Magnetic fists)

_**Valeena:**_ (She caught Sparx and he was unable to move. Gibson tired to attack Valeena from back) Aaaarghh.. (Then Valeena turned around and she slapped Gibson. Apparatus of Gibson has broken down...)

_**Chiro:**_ Gibson! (He screamed out and then jumped to him) Can you hear me?!

_**Valeena:**_ Your friend can´t hear you...

_**Chiro:**_ Thunder Punch. (Valeena used her power again and now she hurt Chiro) Aaargh... Lighting Kick (He wasn´t about to give up the fight but he missed her again...)

Valeena looked up, the sky turned to grey, it also started to rain and suddenly, skeleton army came into the fight... Chiro tried to protect Gibson but there was plenty of them. Antauri fought many of those skeletons but it´s not so usefull... Chiro got trapped too. It seemed like that but when he felt lack of power, the Power Primape was on. The green gorilla has even much stronger spirit than before. The skeleton army was lost. They wasn´t able to win at all. As soon as Chiro realized what´s happened, Valeena was gone.

_**Chiro:**_ Where is she?

_**Antauri:**_ Look! Another spacecrafts has come.

_**Chiro: **_Where are they come from? (Chiro was looking at the sky and he was still amazed. Antauri came to Gibson and he repaired him)

_**Gibson: **_(He was opening his eyes slowly) Oh, what´s going on? ... Thank you Antauri...

_**Chiro:**_ The Skeleton King (He whispered angry)

_**Otto:**_ Sparx is hurt, too. Come on..

_**Chiro:**_ Oh, Sparx... what´s happened to you? (Chiro ran to him)

_**Antauri:**_ I think there´s no time to repair Sparx right now. His wounds are more serious than wound of Gibson...

_**Chiro:**_ But we need him..

_**Antauri:**_ I know, but... (Antauri was stricken by the evil´s beam) Aargh...

_**Chiro: **_Antauri! ...Power Primape (Chiro tried to get Antauri out of the beam. It was done, but then Skeleton King took the control and he set his power only to Chiro...)


	7. Our inside power

The Skeleton King kept Chiro in the evil beam and it means that Chiro was floating in the air with no use to cut that power. The skeleton army got multiply and Monkey Team wasn´t able to fight them all. They were caught. Skeleton King took Chiro and commanded to his army to take Monkey Team into the spacecraft, too. In couple of minutes, Skeleton King stunned Chiro. When Monkey Team and their leader woke up, they were surprised...

_**Chiro:**_ Oh... Where are we?

_**Nova:**_ I think we´re all in Skeleton King´s prison...

_**Chiro:**_ I see. I hope you´re all alright...

_**Otto: **_We´re fine except Gibson,

_**Chiro:**_ Ohh... what are we gonna do?

_**Skeleton King:**_ (He´s come to visit his little monkey prisoners) There´s nothing to do. It´s the end of the Hyper Force and Shuggazoom city... Don´t try anything. Mandarin is watching you all...

_**Chiro:**_ It´s not over, yet.. (Chiro screamed out angry)

_**Skeleton King:**_ Hahahahahaha (He laughed badly and then he walked on)

_**Antauri:**_ Chiro, Nova, Otto, Sparx. Use your abillities and let´s turn our Super Robot on...

_**Mandarin:**_ Shut up! Don´t try anything or I´ll change you into evil monster with this creature changer. I don´t wanna hear any word...

Few seconds later, Monkey Team closed their eyes and they turn the Super Robot on with the inside power. The Super Robot was lying in the middle of Shuggazoom highway and when it was already on, it flew up in the sky, through the universe to find the Monkey Team.

The Skeleton King was planning his revenge and Mandarin still kept an eye on Hyper Force. Suddenly, the pressure that was in the whole area, was broken by the Super Robot. It was hit by Mandarin´s evil power but it still has got enough power to break the Monkey Team free. When The Skeleton King heard about escaping their monkey prisoners, he came there too. Robot Monkeys was battling with Mandarin and Chiro tried to help them too by using Monkey Fu but Skeleton King arrived and aimed to Chiro his evil beam. The whole Monkey Team screamed out: Chiro! but Mandarin used the moment of their diversion to make the attack. Mandarin played with them like they were some toys and he tried to destroy their lives in every way. Chiro was feeling distressed by watching Monkey Team as they´re losing the power and maybe their lives but it seemed there´s no way to help them.

_**Skeleton King:**_ Your Monkey Team is losing their last minutes of their lives. It´s wonderful to see their fall, isn´t it Chiro? One of your most feared nightmares is coming true...

_**Chiro:**_ Monkey Team! ... Leave them alone...

_**Skeleton King:**_ There´s no way back... It´s happening right now...

_**Chiro:**_ (His desperated feeling has called the Power Primape out) It´s not happening right now, It´s never gonna happen... (Chiro whispered nervous and he attacked the Skeleton King. He punched him. Skeleton King tried to catch him but Chiro was sparkling with his power and it seemed there´s nothing that could stop him from winning the fight.) Leave my friends alone. Leave Monkey Team alone! (he was screaming again and again!)

_**Skeleton King:**_ Aaaargh. (Chiro hit him by his Chiro Spearo and then with Lighting Kick. After that he kicked Mandarin´s creature changer away and attack him again and again. The Power Primape was even bigger than before. Mandarin was desperated. Monkey Fu of Chiro caused Mandarin´s lose...)

Chiro jumped to his monkey friends to check their states out. Any of them weren´t able to move. Chiro was shaking with them but it seemed it´s useless. Suddenly Skeleton King caught Chiro and tried to choke him but Chiro´s anger got much higher than before and Skeleton King was defeated... for now at least. Monkey boy couldn´t believe what´s happening right now. He wasn´t able to think at all. His friends were lying immobiled on the ground.

Chiro got on his knees, he touched the ground and looked down. Few tears left his face and he wanted to scream. He felt nothing at all. His depressed got even stronger...

_**Chiro:**_ Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova... what´s going on? WHAT´S GOING ON? (He screamed out) It shouldn´t finish like that. That just can´t be true. My.. monkey friends... tell me it´s not real... tell me something, even one word... letter... whatever... (Chiro told and he shook with Antauri at first and then he hugged him too much...)


	8. Dream about the dream

After few minutes later, Chiro put Antauri back to other members of Monkey Team. His pain and anger was similarly high. He clenched his fists, looked up and his mind was full of thoughts of revenge. He was glowing clearly green by the spirit of monkey.

After few minutes, Chiro stood up from the ground and even he defeated the Skeleton King few moments ago, he felt it was´t the last time of meeting the biggest enemy of the Monkey Team. It seemed that Skeleton King is dead for many times but he´s always found a way for the return.

_**Chiro:**_ Alright, Monkey Team... (He whispered and took each member of the Hyper Force inside the Super Robot. He was extremely upset but he was still strong enough to fight on.) I´m never gonna disappoint you once again. This time... it´s all about me and him. Skeleton King will be past. The revenge will be done... for you... my monkey friends...

Chiro turned the Super Robot on and tried to find the Skeleton King. He was flying through the universe for hours, when he suddenly found something suspicious. There was a building on the planet, that was near him. He decided for landing.

When he jumped out of the Super Robot, he found himself in the middle of the forest. There was nothing special but trees was full of unusual insects and snakes. Chiro was crossing through the area but suddenly long red snake wrapped him around his body and neck. He was running out of oxygen at first but then he used his Chiro Spearo and destroyed that dangerous snake. He gasped for air but after couple of seconds it was fine. He sighed and suddenly some voice started to whisper something. Chiro heard that but he didn´t see anything even he looked around many times.

_**Chiro:**_ Who are you?

_**The Voice:**_ You should leave this planet, kid. Escape as fast as you can...

_**Chiro: **_Show yourself...

_**The Voice:**_ Hahahahah... You will regret visiting this place... Hahahaha.. /The voice laughed badly and happy in the same time)

Chiro started to cut all leaves and bushes around him to find out what that mysterious voice is but sooner as he realized there´s a danger and he should leave this place, he was caught by the whips of some grass creature. Chiro was crushed by its and even he tried to attack that, it didn´t give much support. He couldn´t move with his hands or legs at all. The whips were too tight and when it whisked up and down faster and faster, Chiro started to feel dizzy. He was confused and he felt absolutelly sick... The grassy creature got stronger and Chiro couldn´t breathe at all. He was losing his last power when suddenly...

_**Antauri:**_ Chiro, wake up! (He shook with Chiro.) Wake up!

_**Chiro:**_ Aaaargh... (Chiro woke up fast but he was still confused. He also had sweat all over his forehead.) What´s happened? What´s HAPPENED? (Chiro screamed out)

_**Antauri:**_ Chiro, calm down. You had just bad dream. Everything´s fine...

_**Chiro:**_ Antauri, are you alright? My friends, are you all alright? Monkey Team... you are alive... (Chiro started to realize that he woke up from the nightmare and he was absolutelly happy that his friends are okay. He jumped from the bed and he hugged them all too much.) I like you all my monkeys...

_**Nova:**_ Oh, Chiro... Of couse, we like you all too but... why we shouldn´t be alive? (Nova asked and she hugged Chiro too)

_**Chiro:**_ I had nightmare. It was really frightening because it seemed too close to reality...

_**Sparx:**_ Oh, kid. Never mind. Reality is happening right now and we´re all fine. We hope you´re okay, too right now.

_**Chiro:**_ Yes, I am. I just... I´ve never had the nightmare like that ever... it was... it was terrible.

_**Otto:**_ If it will help you, you can tell the story of your bad dream. We will all listen to you...

_**Chiro:**_ Well, I don´t wanna cause you trouble but it was mainly about you... I´m not gonna tell the whole story ´cause I don´t wanna remind that bad things but it was... It was about Skeleton King and we all battled with him. We tried everything to beat him but he made prisoners of us all. We were caught and then Skeleton King set his power just to me and commanded to Mandarin to destroy you. I wasn´t able to do anything. I was powerless... I left you there to let him defeat you to the very end. I disappointed you and it meant your end. I defeated Skeleton King but I lost you... I lost you and I couldn´t do anything at all... (Chiro told the story and he faced sad, even some tears appeared in his beautiful blue eyes. He looked down but suddenly Nova touched his hand.)

_**Nova:**_ Chiro, don´t worry about that anymore, It was just a dream. We´re fine, we´re alive and we all know you´re great leader. I know it was terrifying to you but... don´t think about it at all...

_**Sparx:**_ Yeah, Nova is right. Take it easy, kid...

_**Otto:**_ Exactly. You´ve never disappointed us and we know, it´s never gonna happen. Maybe, it should happen just in case, if you wouldn´t be at your sanity or Skeleton King made a slave from you... but ... it´s not gonna happen, too because we always stand by your side.

_**Antauri: **_We stand by your side in good, in bad, everytime...

_**Gibson: **_Alright, Chiro. Everything´s okay so we suppose you are fine again. So cheer up!

_**Chiro: **_Thank you my Monkey Team. Thank you my friends... I´m happy, I´ve got you... You´re the best!

_**Nova:**_ We´re happy, you are with us, too. We´re like family, you perfectly know. We live for each other...

_**Sparx:**_ You´ve told it so beautiful, Nova and it was all true...

_**Chiro:**_ (He smiled and said:) So... what´s the time?!

_**Antauri:**_ It´s still late at night, Chiro.

_**Chiro:**_ I thought so... um... so I suppose you´re all tired... You can go to sleep... Thank you for waking me up and listening to me once again and...

_**Gibson:**_ Don´t mention it... so let´s go Hyper Force! (Gibson smiled tired)

_**Chiro:**_ Um... Monkey Team! (The monkeys turned around and Chiro still asked one more question and now he sounded a bit insecure) Oh... I was thinking about... couldn´t we sleep all together for rest of this night, at least?! (Monkey Team looked at each other, they smiled and of course they all agreed) Thanks... (Monkeys smiled and jumped to Chiro´s bed except Antauri becuase he was in meditation even through the night).

The Hyper Force fell asleep again and they didn´t know about that, it was all Skeleton King work. Skeleton King took control of Chiro´s mind and made it closer to the reality. Chiro´s pain was caused by his most feared creature in the space and maybe it will happen once again. Skeleton King made Chiro dream about the dream of the end of his Monkey Team...


End file.
